


But You Overwhelm My Heart (And It's Tearing Me Apart)

by cheeriosandgalaxybars



Series: Lost In Skies Of Painted Gold [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bananas ruin lives, Heavy Angst, Lots of internal thoughts that may not be very nice tbh, M/M, Major Character Death isn't canon, No beta we die like owen, Or curt technically, The Stairs Scene, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeriosandgalaxybars/pseuds/cheeriosandgalaxybars
Summary: A bang. Owen did always have perfect timing.Or, Owen gets his revenge and finds he doesn't like it very much.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Lost In Skies Of Painted Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008669
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	But You Overwhelm My Heart (And It's Tearing Me Apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Winter Sounds by Of Monsters And Men.

Owen had always been pretty. Sometimes Curt would just watch him. Watch him laugh, watch him with that _stupidly attractive_ look of determination settle in his eyes.

When it was pointed at him, that same look, he found it oddly calming. Years of suffering had lead to this point and Curt was too tired to care anymore.

The gun clicked.

_He didn't care._

Maybe he could beg. Though, he doubted he'd get very far.

All he needed was hope. Hope Owen would know what Chimera actually was and burn them to the _fucking_ ground. Like they deserved.

No, they should be spat on and stomped on and then have all the gasoline in the world poured on them. And for the finale, that was when he would smoke them.

That, _that_ was what they deserved.

"Owen--"

"Don't you dare try anything, Mega," Owen hissed at him.

The old Owen would have at least heard him out. A sudden thought crashed into him. What if Owen was too far gone?

What if he could only ever be the Deadliest Man Alive?

It sent shivers down his spine to imagine his Owen, his best friend, his... lover as an unfeeling tool for Chimera.

He refused to believe it. And yet, it felt like that was the terrifying reality.

Curt met Owen's glare. Those eyes used to be such a source of comfort for him. Back when they would share a bed and he would wake up screaming, Curt would just gaze up at Owen and his eyes would say all the words for him.

 _It's okay_ _._ _I'm_ _here. Don't worry._ _I'll_ _keep you safe._

_I love you._

And Curt had never returned that sentiment. So, four years too late, he finally decided to say it. "Y'know, I love you too."

For a moment, he swore he saw regret and maybe even love flash across Owen's face but it was quickly pulled into a stoic mask. "A little bit late for that."

His hand tightened, Curt could see it twitch on the trigger.

Well, it was all out in the open now. There was nothing left to say, nothing he wanted to either.

Dying on some stairs would be extremely poetic, he thought to himself. Even now, the universe laughed in their faces.

Of course they had come full circle, they were always meant to do that.

Should he laugh? He should at least be allowed that chance, he was a dead man after all.

Still, he didn't, just stared at his Owen.

 _His._ What a lovely fantasy to go out on.

A bang. Owen did always have perfect timing.

There was a brief sensation of falling and for a moment he felt like Icarus. His melted wings couldn't hold him up anymore but at least he'd seen the sun. At least he'd seen Owen.

~~~

Curt fell backwards and there was a feeling of relief that built in his chest that collapsed within a second.

For a man so bright, he was incredibly still. It wasn't a good look on Curt, being so perfectly still like he was in a photograph.

"Curt?" he asked like he thought he'd get a response. Owen knew better than anyone that a bullet to the head would kill someone.

There was so much blood.

"Curt? No, wait, no."

The guilt wrapped around his heart and squeezed. He'd killed him, his revenge was complete.

Why did he hate it so much?

"No, I didn't mean it. You can wake up now. Please."

_Oh._ Something caught in his throat and he felt like it was choking him. _Owen still loved him._

"No. No, no, no. _No."_

Falling back onto the steps, Owen felt everything crumble around him. The guilt, the regret but also the anger. Not at Curt, no, there was no room for that under all the _love_ and crushing _sadness,_ but at Chimera.

They did this. They made him like this. Sure, they hadn't held the gun up to Curt's head but they sure as hell put it in his hands.

Crawling to Curt, finally touching him like he used to all those years ago, he made a promise to himself.

Chimera was going to burn. He was going to blow them to kingdom fucking come and he was going to do it for Curt.

Because Curt would've done the same for him, if it had been him in this spot. That, he was sure of.

The time for mourning would come, he decided, leaving Curt's body on the stairs. The time for revenge was now.

Chimera would face the wrath of Owen Carvour and he was much scarier than the Deadliest Man Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I've been in a bad mood so this is more like a vent post but at the same time not really. Criticism is welcome because I did write this really quickly.
> 
> Just thought some people would like some SAF angst tbh. [Come hang with me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marsbarsncornflakes)


End file.
